I am investigating high presure NMR of apomyoglobin, which undergoes a transition between 800 and 2000 bar. I cannot tell if the final state at 2000 bar is the intermediate of denatured state from the ID NH* spectra. However, the fluorescence of the 'I" and "0" states is very different, so I plan to use high pressure fluorescence to distinguish the 2 states.